popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
My Girl (The Temptations song)
"My Girl" is a 1964 standard recorded by The Temptations for the Gordy (Motown) label which became a number one hit in 1965. Written and produced by The Miraclesmembers Smokey Robinson and Ronald White, the song became the Temptations' first U.S. number-one single, and is today their signature song. Robinson's inspiration for writing this song was his wife, Miracles member Claudette Rogers Robinson. The song was featured on the Temptations album The Temptations Sing Smokey. Musically, the song is notable because the six ascending guitar notes in the opening riff over the C chord are a perfect example of a C major pentatonic scale, played exactly from octave to octave. Similarly, the analogous riff in the song that is played over the F chord is a perfect example of an F major pentatonic scale, also with notes ascending from octave to octave. Contents hide * 1 Recording and release * 2 Reception * 3 Personnel * 4 Chart history * 5 Covers * 6 Samples * 7 See also * 8 References Recording and releaseedit The recorded version of "My Girl" was the first Temptations single to feature David Ruffin on lead vocals. Previously, Eddie Kendricks and Paul Williams had performed most of the group's lead vocals, and Ruffin had joined the group as a replacement for former Temptation Elbridge "Al" Bryant. While on tour as part of the Motortown Revue, a collective tour for most of the Motown roster, Smokey Robinson caught the Temptations' part of the show. The group had included a medley of soul standards in the show, one of which, The Drifters' "Under the Boardwalk", was a solo spot for Ruffin. Impressed, Robinson decided to produce a single with Ruffin singing lead. Robinson saw Ruffin as a "sleeping giant" in the group with a unique voice that was "mellow" yet "gruff".1 Robinson thought that if he could write just the perfect song for Ruffin's voice, then he could have a smash hit.1 The song was to be something that Ruffin could "belt out" yet something that was also "melodic and sweet".1 After some persuasion from Ruffin's bandmates, Robinson had the Temptations record "My Girl" instead of The Miracles, who were originally to record the song, and recruited Ruffin to sing the lead vocals. According to Robinson, he allowed the group to create their own background vocals "because they were so great at background vocals". The signature guitar riff heard during the introduction and under the verses was played by Robert White of the Funk Brothers. This part can be heard without vocals on the 2004 Deluxe Edition of the soundtrack from the 2002 documentary Standing in the Shadows of Motown. "My Girl" was later sampled for "Stay", a single from the Temptations' 1998 album Phoenix Rising. The single was re-released in 1992. It did not reach the Billboard charts, but did reach #2 in the UK Singles Chart. Receptionedit "My Girl" climbed to the top of the U.S. pop charts after its Christmas time 1964 release, making it the Temptations' first number-one hit. The single was also the first number-one hit on the reinstated Billboard R&B Singles chart, which had gone on a fifteen-month hiatus from 1963 to 1965.2 The success of "My Girl" launched a series of Ruffin-led hits, including "It's Growing" (1965), "Since I Lost My Baby" (1965), "My Baby" (1965), "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" (1966), "Beauty Is Only Skin Deep" (1966), "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1966), "All I Need" (1967), "(Loneliness Made Me Realize) It's You That I Need" (1967), "I Wish It Would Rain" (1967), and "I Could Never Love Another (After Loving You)" (1968). In 2004, "My Girl" was ranked number 88 on Rolling Stone 's list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time".3 Personneledit * David Ruffin – lead vocal * Eddie Kendricks – backing vocal * Melvin Franklin – backing vocal * Paul Williams – backing vocal * Otis Williams – backing vocal * William "Smokey" Robinson – writer/producer * Ronald White – writer/producer * Paul Riser – arrangement * The Funk Brothers – instrumentation: * Robert White: Guitar * James Jamerson: Bass * Benny Benjamin: Drums * Detroit Symphony Orchestra – strings Chart historyedit Coversedit In 1965, Otis Redding brought more of a traditional blues flavor to the song in his cover of "My Girl". This version, produced by Steve Cropper, was featured on Redding's critically acclaimed album Otis Blue: Otis Redding Sings Soul. Redding's version was not released as a single in the United States, but Atlantic UK released it in England to capitalize on the relative lack of success by the Temptations' original version, and Redding's cover eventually peaked at No. 11.[citation needed] The Mamas & the Papas featured this song4 on their third album Deliver (1967), and released it as a single that reached 15 on the U.S. pop charts.[citation needed] The same year The Temptations themselves recorded an Italian language version, entitled "Solamente lei" (Just her) (which would be featured in an episode of Detroit 1-8-7). It has also been a hit for Jamaican ska rocksteady legend, Prince Buster.[citation needed]In 1988, Suave had a Top 40 Pop hit & Top 10 R&B hit with the song.[citation needed] Samplesedit Raheem DeVaughn samples this song in "Friday (Shut The Club Down)" on his 2008 album Love Behind The Melody and was produced by Kwame. Category:1964 singles